OctaHate
The twenty-first episode of Season 4. Summary Alicia is stressed to the max with her mother breathing down her neck about pursing justice for her rape and falls back to her bad habits of purging and not eating to help her through it. Will she take it too far? Meanwhile, Caylee is struck with tragedy when her father is involved in a life-threatening accident. Will she lose yet another parent and how will she handle that? And Micah is concerned when Adrianna seems to be pulling away after previously thinking she liked him. Is she trying to hide something from him or is she just not interested? Main Plot Alicia's eating disorder resurfaces when stress from school and her mother wear her down. Not wanting anyone to know it's returned, she tries to hide it, but how long can she keep up the charade? Sub Plot Caylee is beside herself when she hears her father was involved in an accident and his life is on the line. What is she willing to give up to take care of him if he makes it through? Third Plot Micah is sure Adrianna is hiding something from him when she starts to pull away after a month of teetering on getting together and he sets out to find that secret out. Is he getting involved in something he wishes he didn't? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "OctaHate" by Ryn Weaver. *This episode was originally titled "Fix You" after the song by Coldplay, but was changed weeks prior to it's airing due to the similarity to the title of 4x01 "Find You." *Damian Daniels goes into a coma in this episode. *This episode marks the start of the Micah-Adrianna Relationship. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule Supporting Cast *'Will Arnett' as Doctor *'Neve Campbell' as Nina Borden *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Rob Estes' as Damian Daniels *'Kristen Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Rose Abdoo' as Aimee Lib *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Micah: Shit, I did not see this coming. TRAGEDY Caylee: Why does this happen to me?! Jamie: Everything will be okay! Caylee: My mother is already dead and now I’m gonna lose my dad! (Caylee is seen crying over a hospital bed) OLD HABITS Alicia: She won’t let what happened go and I can’t take it! (Alicia is seen purging in the bathroom) Danielle: You have to eat! Alicia: I DON’T WANT TO! SECRETS Micah: I thought she liked me, but now she’s pushing me away. Matt: Sounds like she’s hiding something. Micah: Just tell me the truth! Adrianna: No one knows the truth… 6 EPISODES LEFT! (Adrianna and Micah are seen about to kiss) (Alicia is seen fainting in the middle of the street) (Caylee is seen at a grave) NEW EPISODE “OCTAHATE” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 421a.jpg 421b.jpg 421c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Damian: “Don’t stress about money. That’s my job.” *Peyton: “Eating disorders sometimes come back. It’s not like on all the shows where they puke for a week and then get over it. These things can come and go for years.” *Alicia: “I feel so dirty every time I hear his name. Purging makes me feel like maybe I’m cleansing myself a little bit every time I do it.” *Micah: “I know why you stopped talking to me. Because I brought up meeting your family and you don’t have one.” *Alicia: “It’s making me sick, mom! Always hearing about it. I feel sick every day! I just want to move on, please let me move on!” *Adrianna: “You know, I don’t think you’re the same person you were when you dated him either. Because that girl would have clawed my eyes out.” *Ethan: “It’s healthy as fuck.” *Alicia: “I’m so sick of people telling me what I HAVE to do! You HAVE to eat! You HAVE to sue Teller! You HAVE to talk about being raped every single day! I don’t HAVE to do anything!” *Micah: “I want to be your someone.” |-| Music= *I Know You Care- Ellie Goulding *Renegades- X Ambassadors *Not A Bad Thing- Justin Timberlake *Warrior- Demi Lovato |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_421:_OctaHate Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Alicia Plots Category:Caylee Plots Category:Micah Plots Category:Adrianna Plots